ARM-01 Zeus
ARM-01 Zeus (Armed Revolutionary Mobiles model 01: Zeus) is a high-end mobile suit designed and created by Machina Rising using data and schematics from Eon Research & Development Incorporated. The unit is piloted by African-American Jeremiah Watson. History Design Among the ARM line of Gundam, designed to be the antithesis to the VCM line, Zeus is specifically designed to be the antithesis and counter to VCM-03 Poseidon. Where as Poseidon was designed to be a high-speed general combat suit, Zeus is specifically designed to outdo Poseidon in the areas of speed and attack power, taking away Poseidon's advantage and preying on its weakness. However, Zeus truly shines as a weapon of electronic warfare, meant to disrupt and inhibit enemy units. This feature was decided upon due to Poseidon's versatility in combat; rather than try and match its combat capability, it was decided that Zeus would be designed to inhibit and remove that combat ability. Despite its supposed supporting role, Zeus is designed to be used as a command-role suit, using its wide variety of electronic warfare equipment in tandem with the experience and tactics of an experienced soldier to organize and lead subordinate units to a swift and complete victory. Zeus is also quite capable of taking on enemy units as well, turning its electronic warfare weaponry into a powerful source of offense and attack to quickly strike down enemy units. Armaments *'Hyper-Accelerated Railgun Compact' :Connected to the forearms of the unit, the Hyper-Accelerated Railgun Compacts are designed from data about Ares' own railgun weapon. Miniaturized so as to be easily wielded on Zeus' forearms, the railguns have greater speed (and thus by design, greater power) due to Zeus' greater energy output when using the weapon. Just like Ares' railgun, this weapons speed is great enough that it breaks the sound barrier with each shot. *'EM Disruptor Shot' :Fired through the palms of the Zeus unit, this weapon takes technology from Athena's EM Shot and improves upon it, greatly ramping it up into a dangerous weapon. Taking cues from Poseidon's Pulse Wave weapons, the EM Disruptor Shot fires a concentrated EMP with a narrow spread and long range, capable of striking targets from a distance. Unlike the EM Shot, which can only shut down a portion of a mobile suit, Zeus' EM Disruptor has enough power to completely shut down an unprotected mobile suit with a single shot. *'Strike Shot Nails' :Small weapons connected to the fingertips, the Strike Shot Nails are sharp claw-like weapons. Fired from and connected to the fingertips by highly durable wires, the nails are made of very sharp materials similar Poseidon's harpoons, meant to pierce into enemies. Like Poseidon's harpoons, these nails can send powerful electric shocks through the enemy unit. Not only that, but the nails are programmed with a powerful virus to inhibit and disrupt the controls of the enemy units computer systems, rendering them vulnerable to attack. The nails can also be used to increase the size of the EM Disruptor Shot. *'Viral Shock Blade' :Zeus is installed with a pair of kukri-shaped blades, kept in holsters on the units right upper back. Due to their unique shape these blades are apt at cutting and slashing through enemy units with ease. When active, the blades glow a green tint. The blades have high degrees of electricity coursing through them, using that electricity to vibrate the blade to rates rivaling Poseidon's High-Frequency Blades. However, the blades are not just designed for cutting; in the case that an enemy is capable of blocking the blades, they release an electromagnetic blast from the point of impact, disrupting and nullifying energy-based defenses. Should the blade come into contact with an enemy unit, the Viral Shock Blade lives up to its name and releases a virus into the enemy units systems, which can render weapons programs inactive an thus unusable, preventing the targeted enemy from being able to attack. *'Jammer Rifle' :A custom-made specialty Beam Rifle. Kept in a holster on the right lower leg, the Jammer Rifle uses Zeus' increased electrical output to accelerate the energy used in its shots, granting the rifle higher power over basic beam weaponry. However, the Jammer Rifle is not meant to be used as a primary offensive weapon, due to its actual main function. In reality, each beam shot "carries" a concentrated EMP within them. As such, these shots are actually meant to whittle down and break through energy-based defensive measures, disrupting said defenses each shot until the defense goes down entirely, allowing Zeus or its allies to unload with their primary combat weaponry. *'Conductor Spear' :A collapsible spear stored in a holster on Zeus' left forearm, which when drawn quickly extends to full length. The ends of the spear actually have tips that would be appropriate for a beam blade weapon. In reality however, the Conductor Spear uses what could be the inverse of beam weaponry. On contact with an enemy unit or a beam weapon, the tips of the spear will draw in and absorb the energy from the target, converting it into energy for Zeus to either store or use. *'Magnetron Cluster Missiles' :Advanced specialty missiles, designed for either destruction or disabling enemy units. Stored in the upper chest, front skirt panels, and front of the lower legs, these missiles are high-speed homing missiles. However, upon nearing a target, the missiles will explode, releasing micro-missiles that travel at even high speeds than the original missiles. The heads are high-energy drills meant to at least dig into the surface of an enemy units armor. After the micro-missiles have been released, they generate a high-voltage electrical field to overload any electronics caught in the field, including mobile suits. Due to the quantity of missiles and the amount of micro-missiles each carries, this results in a very large spread, and very difficult to dodge. *'Rotation Triple-Barreled Swivel Railgun' :Installed on the waist and connected to the left side of the back. This weapon is a long-barreled gatling-like weapon with three individual barrels. Based on the data from Poseidon and Ares' mounted weapons, this weapon is a highly-advanced railgun with drastically increased power output. The barrels are specially designed to rotate the projectile to increase their accuracy and penetration power. The triple-barreled rotating design also allows the railgun a much higher rate of fire than average railguns, similar to a slow-moving gatling. Due to its mounted positioning, it can also be aimed in a variety of ways and angles. *'Power Leech Micro-tentacles' :Stored in compartments in the forearms, shoulders, legs, and chest, these appendages are extremely small tentacle-like tendrils that can attach to enemy units to drain them of energy while Zeus absorbs it. Zeus has a large amount of these micro-tentacles stored in hidden compartments, which despite their small size can even drain a suit with a perpetual energy source faster than said source can generate energy. *'Giga EMP Shockwave' :Stored in the center of the chest of Zeus, the Giga EMP Shockwave is a last-resort weapon meant to take down enemy units en mass. The EMP fired from this weapon is powerful enough to stop a small army of mass-produced mobile units, or completely shut down even high-end mobile suits instantly. System Features *'Shock Radar Disruptor' :The Shock Radar Disruptor is a very advanced radar scrambling mechanism, which uses the same technology of radar combined with Zeus' electronic warfare design to completely scramble enemy targeting and visual systems, preventing them from searching for or targeting Zeus. However, the Shock Radar Disruptor is only capable of effecting units within a specific range, leaving long-range specialty units unaffected unless they get within range. *'Lightning Conduction Armor' :A unique system installed in Zeus, this defense system is activated when an enemy suit attempts to damage Zeus with physical weaponry or come into contact with it. Using its high electrical output, this system detects the point(s) of impact and sends high-voltage electricity coursing through the armor of that specific point- and into the enemy unit. The high voltage shocks and disrupts enemy unit systems, forcing enemy units to avoid close-range combat with Zeus or risk being electrocuted. *'Visual Disruption System' :An extremely advanced system unique to Zeus, designed as the ultimate means of field and combat control. When targeted by enemy units, Zeus is capable of using the Visual Disruption System to hack and disrupt the enemies visual radar, editing and altering it at the discretion of the pilot so that the enemy pilot sees what Zeus' pilot wants them to see, ranging from disguising distance or positioning between the units to making it seem like there are multiple Zeus, or none at all. However, the Visual Disruption System only works properly if the enemy uses their targeting system, and only works with visual data involving Zeus. Despite this, it forces the opponent to rely on their own natural aim in an attempt to strike Zeus. *'Energy Reserve Pockets' :Stored on various parts of Zeus' frame, these Energy Reserve Pockets store additional energy Zeus has absorbed from enemy units. These pockets can be used for a wide variety of uses, including using them as an additional energy source for Zeus for prolonged combat, giving them to ally units to use as recharge packets, or even used as offensive explosive weapons, giving them a wide variety of utility. *'Electromagnetic Stealth Field' :A powerful stealth feature designed for Zeus, the Electromagnetic Stealth Field uses EMP technology in such a way as to conceal Zeus from enemy radar, rendering it invisible to enemy units. By combining this with its Shock Radar Disruptor to block additional detection means, this allows Zeus to remain completely undetectable, and in a prime position for surprise attacks.